


Cover für Anchor in a Lockdown von Anna_Jay

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Fanart, Injury, Inmate!Hannibal, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Prison Riot, PrisonGuard!Will, Protectiveness, Warden!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Will schnappt sich das Papier aus Chiltons Händen und mit jedem Wort, das er liest, beginnt die Angst ihn zu überwältigen. Der Direktor hat immer noch ein Lächeln im Gesicht, als Will das Papier senkt."Schön, dass Sie es verstehen. Sie fangen morgen an."In welchem Will ein unglücklicher Gefängniswärter ist, der zur Arbeit in die Rote Zone geschickt wird, das derzeitige Zuhause von Dr. Hannibal Lecter.





	Cover für Anchor in a Lockdown von Anna_Jay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anchor in a Lockdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934266) by [Anna_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay). 

> > **Summary:**  
Will snatches the paper from Chilton's hands, and with every word he reads dread begins to overcome him. The Warden still has a smile on his face as Will lowers the paper.  
"Good to see you understand. You start tomorrow."  
In which Will is an unfortunate prison guard who is sent to work the red zone, the current home of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  

> 
> Ein Cover für eine großartige Geschichte.  
Polizeibeamter Will beginnt aufgrund einer Verletzung als Gefängniswärter zu arbeiten. Seine Arbeitskollegen grenzen ihn aus, die Häftlinge nennen ihn bald nur noch „Pup“ und dann wird er auch noch in die rote Zone versetzt, in welcher Dr. Hannibal Lecter untergebracht ist. Hannibal ist fasziniert von dem widerspenstigen Wärter. Bald ist Will sein Favorit. Ein Gefängnisaufstand hebt alle Barrieren auf und Will steht plötzlich einer Horde gewalttätiger Insassen und dem Kannibalen schutzlos gegenüber. Diese Szenen gehen unter die Haut.  
Vielen Dank, Anna_Jay.
> 
> A cover for a great story.  
Police Officer Will begins to work as a prison guard due to an injury. His co-workers demarcate him, the prisoners call him soon only "Pup" and then he is also transferred to the red zone, in which Dr. Hannibal Lecter is housed. Hannibal is fascinated by the unruly guardian. Soon, Will is his favorite. A prison rebellion lifts all barriers and Will suddenly faces a horde of violent inmates and the cannibal unprotected. These scenes get under your skin.  
Thank you, Anna_Jay.

* * *

**Cover**


End file.
